1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to squeegees and, more specifically, to a cleaning device having a refillable squeezable receptacle having means for refilling and securing said receptacle after filling. Said cleaning device having an applicator member being a sponge for scrubbing and a blade for scrapping and having a fluid transference conduit between said receptacle and said sponge.
Furthermore the present invention provides an alternate embodiment having a refillable squeezable receptacle having means for refilling and securing said receptacle after filling. Said cleaning device having an applicator member being a sponge for scrubbing and a blade for scrapping and a nozzle for ejecting the fluid directly onto a surface and having fluid transference conduit between said receptacle and said sponge and said nozzle.
In addition the present invention provides an additional alternate embodiment having a refillable receptacle having means for refilling and a plunger for forcing said fluid through either the sponge or through a nozzle. Said cleaning device having an applicator member being a sponge for scrubbing and a blade for scrapping and a nozzle for ejecting the fluid directly onto a surface and having fluid transference conduit between said receptacle and said sponge and said nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other squeegees device designed for applying and scraping a cleaning solution from a surface. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,676 issued to Saitoh on Sep. 20, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Fany on Jul. 4, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,678. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,702 was issued to Benz on May 14, 1974. Another was issued on Sep. 24, 1974 to Seymour as U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,747 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 27, 1957 to Leopoldi as U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,839.
In order that liquid swept up by blades is introduced positively into a base plate section to elevate a recovery percentage of liquid, the base plate section is adapted to include an open section positioned on the upper end portion of the blades along them and which is opened forwardly in the opening direction of the squeegee, and a throug-like section for introducing liquid having a profile which is defined in such that its axial direction extends along the upper end portion of the blades and its wall surface protrudes backwardly in the operating direction, whereby liquid swept up by these blades is transferred from the lower end portion of the blades to the upper end portion thereof to be introduced into the section for introducing liquid.
A car-cleaning implement (1) comprises a spongy resilient-flexible liquid-absorbent block (2) having an exposed face (3) for applying soapy water, and its opposite face sheathed with a thin flexible skin (4) which is not water absorbent and is formed with parallel ribs (5) extending between opposite ends of the block. By inverting the block after washing off the soapy water, the ribbed skin can be used to remove water droplets from the painted surface of the car without streaking.
A device for cleaning surfaces consists of a cleaning body and a rinsing tube mounted on one end of an arm which is secured at its other end to an operating rod. The end of the arm connected to the cleaning body is formed of a torsion rod while its other end is fixed to the operating rod in a friction-fit joint. The cleaning body and rinsing tube extend transversely of the longitudinal axis of the arm and are angularly revolveable about the longitudinal axis of the arm due to its torsion rod.
A self-contained, cleaning appliance is comprised of a tubular shaped handle forming a liquid reservoir and including an end portion detachably connected to a receptacle carrying washer and squeegee elements. The washer element is in selective fluid communication with the reservoir in response to selective positioning of a value means operatively supported by the receptacle. In a preferred construction, the receptacle, handle, and valve means are fabricated from a plastic material.
This United States patent discloses a window cleaning device being comprised of a compressible container having means for providing a cleaning fluid spray, sponge, a squeegee and a rigid scraper being mounted on said compressible container.
While these squeegees device may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.